Chapter 7
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of the Girl the Wild's series. Synopsis Queen discusses with Jae Gu Song about the check she gave him. After being made aware by Lee Young that Jae Gu wishes to return the check, she asks for it back. Jae Gu tries to explain that the gust from the helicopter landing blew the check away but that he’ll retrieve it for her if she allows him. Queen disgusted by Jae Gu’s excuse tells him that she expected him not to return the check, but she did expect him to have some pride. While walking away she asks him are all poor people like him in terms of attitude which Jae Gu does not respond to instead he becomes frustrated at Queen’s remarks towards him. Meanwhile at the training grounds, Dal Dal questions what she did wrong in terms of attracting Jae Gu, stating she had followed the books instructions. She then notices the check and comments on how she is not only beautiful but very fortunate to stumble upon such a large sum of money. Jae Gu who is looking for the check spots Dal Dal with it and questions her about it. He then states that the check is his and that he wishes to have it back, Dal Dal does not believe him and tries to deny that what she found was the check that he had dropped earlier. Jae Gu becomes increasingly annoyed and demands for the check back, to which Dal Dal teases Jae Gu stating she’ll hand over the check if he says he loves her. After realizing that Jae Gu could be telling the truth she questions him about it, claiming that he would not be able to site off the serial number that proves it’s his. He then sites the serial number; Jae Gu knowing his citation of the serial number was correct, asks Dal Dal for the check back informing her that he wants to return it to Queen. Dal Dal begins to think that Queen is after Jae Gu by giving him the money and begins to think of a way to get Jae Gu for herself. She then places the check between her breasts and requests for Jae Gu to take it from her; promising to him she won’t move when he does it. Jae Gu becomes flustered and asks for the check back. Dal Dal then tells him that if he tries out for the Taekwondo club the next day she will give back to him, she then leaves with the check in her hand. Jae Gu worried and relieved at the same time is grateful that he knows where the check is. Jae Gu looks at the tires that Dal Dal was previously pulling and sighs, before she returns to get the tires and reminds him to be at the club at lunch time the next day. Jae Gu thinks about how difficult the next day will be for him. Jae Gu goes to work. After he’s completed work and walking home he remembers that Jae Hyung wanted sausages and had been asking for them all morning. He purchases the sausages at a discount store and promises to himself to make him the sausages in the next morning. He then thinks about Jaehyung and how he often cries and whines about hating Jae Gu and wanting sausages because it was something their mother cooked for them all. Jae Gu freezes when thinking about his mother, and during his memory he realizes that the reason that Jae Hyung had been upset over the sausages was because it was his and Jae Som’s birthday and their mother would always make them their favorite meals on their birthday. Realizing he had forgotten their birthday, Jae Gu rushes home and finds the twins asleep with pictures that they drew of Jae Gu beside them. Jae Som’s picture of Jae Gu expresses her love of her brother, where Jae Hyung’s picture has an apology not which expresses his love for Jae Gu. Jae Gu while reading the messages breaks down and cries. Category:Chapters